gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tracey De Santa
Tracey De Santa, formerly Tracey Townley, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. History Background Tracey is the daughter of Michael De Santa and Amanda De Santa and the sister of Jimmy. She was placed in the FIB Witness Protection Program along with her family nine years before the beginning of the game. Events of GTA V It appears she does not have a very good relationship with her father and brother as in Friend Request he is shown roughhousing her for the T.V. remote. However, in Complications, she does admit to loving her brother. Her drinking of alcohol, having tattoos, and asking to have boys over for the night at a young age is probably the result of less than stellar parenting. She auditions for Fame or Shame, then eventually gets on the show (as seen in the picture below). She sings a song called Daddy Issues on stage, which is mainly about her dad. She's also held hostage by a Merryweather goon in "Meltdown" but Michael saves her. Character Personality Tracey's true personality cannot be proven, as she is quite upset about many things in-game, including having bad relationships with the members of her family, her parents dissaproval of her behavior and a hostile relation towards Jimmy. She appears to be very spoiled and is portrayed as a stereotypical "Daddy's Girl". She is known to be rebellious in her actions against her parents, and even going as far as auditioning for Fame or Shame without her parent's approval. Despite her rebellious disagreeable behavior, she has some sense of decency. There have been moments throughout the game where she has shown respect and compassion toward her father, Michael De Santa, through e-mails and text messages, worrying about his safety when he is in danger and missing him when he is seperated from his family. Despite crashing her audition for Fame of Shame, she still prefers him as a father figure over Fabian. Near the end of the game she plans to attend college, which Michael highly approves of. Appearance Unlike the rest of her family, Tracey has blonde hair. Also, in the trailer she appears to have two tattoos. One is on her lower back. This type of tattoo is effectively known as a "Tramp Stamp". The other is what appears to be a near vertical line of stars on the back of her neck. Mission appearances ;GTA V *Complications *Father/Son *Daddy's Little Girl *Friend Request *Fame or Shame *Reuniting the Family *Doting Dad (Boss; optional) *Meltdown Trivia *Considering the fact that her brother is a redhead and both her parents have brown hair, she probably dyed her hair, as it is blonde. *She has a tattoo on her shoulder, nearly identical to Rihanna as seen in Daddy's Little Girl. *If the player calls Tracey after "Did Someone Say Yoga?", her voicemail message will refer to herself as "Tracey Suxx", and mention that she works a phone sex service via a web cam. The name "Suxx" is a possible reference to Candy Suxx from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. **This message will no longer play after "Reuniting the Family".'' **It can be assumed she also livestreams her having sexual intercourse while her parents are out, some times even inviting viewers over to have sex with her on camera. *The license plate on Tracey's Issi reads "P3RSEUS", referencing Perseus, the high-end clothing store from GTA IV.' *In her bedroom, above her wardrobe, there is a picture of a much younger Tracey, wearing what appears to be a private school uniform, hinting that she went to a private school. *Should the player choose to kill Michael, in the mission The Time's Come, Michael will get a call from Amanda while meeting Franklin, hearing the news that Tracey got into college. She does go to college in the other endings as well. In game, she can be seen at her computer in her room. Should the player talk to her as Michael, she will comment on how hard college is. *Tracey's first name was spellt different in the Beta, it was spelt "Tracy" according to the Grand Theft Auto V cover story on Gameinformer. However, this may have been just a spelling mistake by Gameinformer and it was spelt 'Tracey' all along. *Her phone number is 273-555-0168. *If Tracey is at home, the player can witness some interesting activities. Sometimes when approaching the front door, Tracey will storm out from the side of her house either complaining that her car has no gas, or that she's angry that Jimmy keeps borrowing her car. Other times, she can be found in her room, lying on her bed and using her laptop or talking on the phone. And on rare ocassions, she can be found in the bathroom puking into the toilet after having had too much alcohol. Also, sex sounds can sometimes be heard in her bedroom. Michael is unable to enter the room due to the door being locked. Tracey can also be found on the stairs begging for money, claiming that she loves her father and will abide by his rules. You have the option to give her 50 dollars. *In the mission Fame or Shame, it is seen that Tracey has her hair styled in a bun, but in Tracey's Fame or Shame audition poster, her hair is styled in a ponytail. (As seen below) *If other protagonists, like Franklin or Trevor, enter the De Santa household while Tracey is near the pool sunbathing, Michael will text the player saying ''"Is that you acting creepy outside my house?" *In the trailer when she is fighting for the remote with her father, she is wearing grey pants, but in the mission Friend Request, they are purple. Gallery TraceyRoom-GTAV.jpg|Tracey's Room Tracy-GTA5-trailer2-rear.jpg|Tracey's tattoos seen on her back. Artwork-Jimmy&Tracey-GTAV.jpg|Jimmy flipping off Tracey. BTs-NNlIQAAirOa.jpg MichaelTracyGTAV.png|Michael roughhousing with Tracey. Tracey Angry-GTAV.png|Tracey walking out of the living room furiously. traceyfameorshame.PNG|Tracey on Fame or Shame. tracey.jpg|Tracey as a kid wearing her private school uniform. Navigation de:Tracey De Santa es:Tracey De Santa fr:Tracey De Santa hu:Tracey De Santa Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V